One Night Only
by RandomGirl200
Summary: It's Prom season in White Chapel, and most people want to go... except two certain boys - they just can't seem to work up the courage to ask two specific vampires to the dance. With the dance only a few days to go, will Ethan and Benny ask the girls of their dreams? What'll happen? *Ethara and Bennica pairings*
1. Chapter 1: The Flyer

**Hey!**

**My first MBSAV story... yeah, it might not be great, but I'll try.**

**Summary: It's Prom season in White Chapel, and most people want to go... except two certain boys - they just can't seem to work up the courage to ask two specific vampires to the dance. With the dance only a few days to go, will Ethan and Benny ask the girls of their dreams? What'll happen?**

**Yeah, not that great of a sum... oh well. :S**

**This will be Ethara and Bennica (:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

"Can we go?"

Erica groans, slamming her locker as she turns to face her best friend.

There, Sarah was stood, a goofy smile on her face with a flyer in her hand.

"What is it?" Erica asks, wrinkling her nose as her eyes layed upon the leaflet.

"Prom!" Sarah squeals, her smile growing wider.

"I don't want to go," Erica says, making her fellow vampire's smile disappear.

"Why not?" Sarah asks, disappointment crossing her face. Erica let out a sigh.

"For prom, we need dates," Erica says simply.

"Yeah, so?" Sarah wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"Who will you go with then?" the blonde asks, leaning against her locker.

"Well..." Sarah began with a sigh, biting her lip as she thought it over.

Well, she didn't really need to think about it.

Her might kept travelling to a certain Seer she was friends with. _F__riends. _Only friends.

"Earth to Sarah!" Erica's voice snapped her from her thoughts, the blonde waving a hand in front of her face. "So who were you thinking of?"

"Someone," she replies vaguely, not wanting to give anything away.

"Does this someone happen to be a certain geeky Seer we know?" Erica teased, and a victorious smirk crossed her lips as Sarah's cheeks turned red.

"No," Sarah says flatly, but nothing was getting past Erica.

"You love him," the blonde teases again. "You do!"

"And you don't like a spell master?" Sarah questions, raising her eyebrows.

Erica was oddly silent.

"Oh, I see," Sarah teased back, a smile upon her lips. "You like B-"

"Shut up!" Erica shrieks, and Sarah laughs.

"Hello ladies," a voice came from behind them. The girls turned round to come face to face with Benny and Ethan.

"Hey," the girls say simultaneously.

"Did you guys hear about that dance coming up?" Ethan asked curiously.

"E, they have the flyer!" Benny exclaims, pointing at Sarah's hand in which the flyer was imprisoned.

"Oh, right."

"Do you girls plan on going?" Benny questions.

"We don't have dates," Erica points out, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, who are you guys going with?" Sarah asks, suddenly curious of who could be going with Ethan.

"Oh I was thinking of going," Ethan says. "But I haven't asked her yet."

"Who is she?" Sarah asks immediately, earning a stare from Erica. "I want to know."

"Oh... erm-" Ethan stutters, avoiding eye contact. He was obviously thinking about Sarah - everyone could notice the fact that he liked her.

But Sarah was thinking Ethan liked somebody else.

Then, as if on cue, the bell rings out, signalling class.

"Gotta go," the Seer says quickly, dashing down the hallway. Benny chuckles.

"He's just afraid to ask her," the spell master says with another laugh.

"Who are _you_ taking, Benny?" Erica asks in a demanding tone.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Benny teased, prodding her nose. Erica scowls and hisses, flashing her fangs at him. Benny quickly recoils a few steps. "I gotta run. Later!" and with that, he was gone.

"Ethan's going to ask another girl!" Sarah wails in distress, her head hitting her locker.

"And how do you know that?" Erica asks, raising her eyebrow at her best friend's abnormal behavior.

"Because I do," came the muffled response, and Erica snickered.

Sure, the blonde was annoyed that Benny never told her who he was taking.

And she was even more annoyed that he hadn't asked her.

But Erica couldn't give it away that she liked him.

"Come on," Erica says impatiently, gripping Sarah's elbow.

"You'll still go to prom won't you?" Sarah asks, once her head is away from the lockers.

Erica lets out a huff. "Yes, fine, I'll go."

"It'll be fun," Sarah reassures, a joyful smile across her lips. Sarah then tugged her arm from Erica's iron grip and walking down the hall to class.

"It better be," Erica mumbles to herself, before strolling after Sarah.

**And done...**

**yeah, that wasn't great.**

**But the story's just getting started!**

**So the next chapter will have some Ethara and Bennica, possibly Ethan asking Sarah to the dance. I'll bring Rory in the next chapter too.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Hints and Interruptions

**Hey peeps!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Means a bunch. (:**

**Also, thanks for the advice Zellarest!**

**Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

School had finished a while ago and right now, Ethan and Benny were in Ethan's house playing their latest game.

"So," Benny says, slamming his fingers down on the buttons. "When are you going to ask Sarah to the dance?"

Ethan's cheeks flushed scarlet. "When are you going to ask Erica?" he retorts, avoiding the question.

"I'll ask her tomorrow," Benny says, shrugging it off.

"What if she's already going with some other guy by tomorrow?" Ethan asks, raising an eyebrow.

A horrified expression crosses Benny's face as he thinks it over. "Oh my God!" he exclaims. "I'm going to ask her-"

_Ding dong!_

"-Now," Ethan finishes his sentence, a grin forming on his lips.

"You gonna ask Sarah?" the spell master asks, pausing the game.

"I-I don't know," Ethan stammers, and the two make their way down the stairs towards the front door. Ethan pulled the door open and revealed two vampires.

"Can we come in?" Sarah asks cheerfully, and Ethan replies with a nod. The girls make their way inside and Benny slams the door shut.

"I'm actually pretty pumped for the dance on Friday," Erica says, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Only two days away!" Sarah adds with a smile.

"So, who are you dorks going with?" Erica asks bluntly, as the four make their way into the living room and sat themselves down.

"I was thinking of going," Benny answers, flashing the blonde a grin.

"With?" Erica questions, smiling hopefully.

"That is classified information," Benny says, and Erica rolls her eyes.

"I might go," Ethan admits shyly, and Sarah's eyes travel towards him. "But..."

"But what?" Erica asks in an irritated tone. "Spit it out, dork!"

"I just don't know how to ask her," Ethan blurts out. "And afraid that she'll reject me."

"You shouldn't live in fear, my friend," Benny says, shaking his head. "Anyway, who wants some drinks?" after he had said this, Sarah and Ethan both raised their hands.

"I'll help," Erica volunteers, and she and Benny disappear into the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ethan asks, and Sarah feels her heat beat increase.

"Anything," Sarah replies.

"Well..."

XxX

"So then," Benny begins, grabbing a few cans of soda. "Why did you offer to help me?"

"Well those two were probably going to be canoodling," Erica says with a shudder.

"Hey!" Benny whines. "Don't steal my word!"

"It isn't your word!" Erica protests.

"Yes it is!" Benny argues.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gah!" Erica exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration. "This could go on forever!"

"And I don't want to go back in there just yet," Benny adds. "Ethan will be trying to ask her to the Prom."

"I knew it!" Erica whispers. "I knew he liked her!"

"Duh," Benny says. "Where have _you _been?"

"What I mean is that Sarah didn't think he'd ask her!"

"Well they're obviously happy," Benny states bluntly. "What about you? Who do you wanna go with?"

"Oh, I have an idea..." Erica trails off.

"Tell me!" Benny urges, a smile on his face.

"Let's just say he's a spell master," Erica says, and then she walks off into the living room.

Benny frowns as he gathers the cans of drinks.

Then his frown disappears as he heads into the living room, a grin tugging at his lips.

XxX

_Ding dong!_

"Who's that now?" Erica groans.

"I'll get it!" Ethan says, and he flashes Sarah a smile before going to the door.

"So did he ask you?" Benny questions.

"Yes!" Sarah giggles in reply, and Erica can't help but grin at her best friend's behavior.

"What's up?" came a familiar, loud voice as he flashed into the living room.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Erica asks with an irritated expression.

"I came to ask somebody to the dance!" the 'vampire ninja' replies with a smile.

A smile directed at Erica.

**Oh dear! :O**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! D;**

**So then - Ethara are going to the prom together! (Don't worry, in the next chapter, there will be a part of Ethan asking Sarah to the dance) and Rory just comes along and interrupts Bennica! .**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. If not then, Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Person

**Hello people!**

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I've been SUPER busy with my other stories, school, quite a few things!**

**Anyway, hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait! It probably won't, as it isn't that long...**

**The first part of the chapter is where Ethan asks Sarah to the dance (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews from chapter 2!**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or The Hunger Games.**

Once Benny and Erica had left the living room, Sarah took the opportunity to finally find out who Ethan was going to the dance with.

"So then," the vampire breaks the silence, a small smile playing upon her lips.

"So..." Ethan replies nervously, taking a sudden interest in the ceiling.

"Who's the lucky girl going with you then?" Sarah cut to the point, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I-" Ethan stopped short and turned to Sarah, a look of confusion plastered on his features. "What do you mean by lucky?"

"Erm," Sarah began, her face heating up drastically. "Well, who wouldn't want to go with you?"

"Lots of people," Ethan answers. "Nobody wants to."

"I do."

Ethan slowly turned his head so he was gazing into Sarah's chocolate brown eyes, a baffled look on his face. "What?"

"You heard me," Sarah says softly. "I'd love to go with you."

"Oh," Ethan says, blinking a few times to make sure he isn't dreaming. Once he hears Sarah let out a small giggle, he clears his throat. "Sarah, would you..."

"Yes?"

"Like to go to the dance with me?" Ethan managed to choke out, biting his lip nervously.

"Of course!" Sarah replies, her lips spreading into a wide, joyful smile. Ethan lets out a loud breath, slowly relaxing as he realized he was worried for nothing. Sarah moved from her place in the armchair next to Ethan, and Ethan nervously glanced her way. "You don't need to be nervous around me, you know."

"Why don't I? You're beautiful."

Sarah flushed scarlet at his comment. And then, at that moment, Benny and Erica walked in, Benny bearing all of the cans of drinks, Erica holding two bowls of popcorn.

XxX

All four teens stare at Rory, looks of shock upon their features.

"What?" Erica exclaims. Sarah can't help but take one of the popcorn bowls from Erica and place it in her lap, taking a handful.

"This should be good," the brunette says, shoveling a handful in her mouth whilst she earned a glare from Erica.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Rory asks eagerly.

Benny clenched his jaw. "Somebody get me a stake." Ethan chuckles at hearing this.

"No," Erica says bluntly, and Rory's face falls.

"Why?" He asks with a disappointed frown, and oddly enough, Erica feels a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Rory," Erica replies, and Sarah's handful of popcorn stops in mid air, her jaw dropped. "I just don't like you in that way."

"Oh," Rory says with a sigh, but then quickly brightening up a little. "At least you were honest with me instead of telling me to get lost. Hey, what are you guys watching?"

"We're about to watch The Hunger Games," Ethan answers. "You wanna stay?"

Rory's lips twist into a smile. "Can I? Awesome! Thanks!" The vampire ninja then takes a seat on the vacant armchair.

"I'll like it. It has a lot of blood." Erica states bluntly, and Benny lets out a small laugh from beside her. The five teens settle down as the film begins to play.

XxX

Sarah giggled once the credits came up on screen. "I loved that film! My favorite was Rue!"

"Mine was Clove," Erica says with a smirk.

"I liked Peeta," Ethan joins in with his opinion.

"Heh, that Glimmer girl was pretty," Rory chimes.

"I liked the blonde guy from 2, Cano." Benny says with a yawn.

"Cato!" Erica corrects, playfully punching him on the arm.

"Whatever!"

"Well, I'm out," Rory says. "See you guys at school tomorrow!" and with that, Rory flashes out, leaving a gust of wind tonight.

"I'd better go too," Sarah rays with a groan, getting up from the sofa.

"I'll walk you out," Ethan pipes up, and he and Sarah walk into the hall.

"So then, you like me, huh?" Benny breaks the silence with a grin.

"So?" Erica sneers, but can't help the small smile from appearing on her lips.

"So, will you go to the dance with me, m'lady?" Benny says in a goofy, posh voice making Erica's smile double in size.

"I'd love to," she replies, giving him a hug.

"I take it you guys are going to the dance then?" Ethan says, making the pair turn their heads towards him as he takes a handful of leftover popcorn.

"How long were you standing there?" Erica asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Long enough to see you guys canoodle," Ethan replies, stuffing the handful into his mouth.

"Hey, don't steal my word!" Benny whines childishly.

"Well, I'm off," Erica announces, standing up swiftly from her seat. "Bye, dorks." and with that, she flashed out.

"Can I stay the night?" Benny asks Ethan.

"Sure, why?"

"I'm too tired to go home!" came the spell master's reply, stretching to make his point.

"But you live next door..."

"So you see my dilemma!" Benny exclaims. Ethan just shakes his head.

"Let's go," Ethan advises, and the two friends make their way up the stairs.

Where they had just left, in the living room window, a figure shifted in the dark before being consumed in the shadows, out of view.

**Dun dun dun!**

**I know, not that great of a chapter. AT ALL. But nobody's perfect.**

**ANYWAY! Both couples are sorted and going to the dance! We still need Rory to have a date though... hmm. And who was that person spying on the gang? The plot thickens, as they say.**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, if not then sometime this week.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


End file.
